


Убежище

by Umi_no_Iruka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spy, F/F, F/M, M/M, SHIELD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, они видятся только тогда, когда ранены, покрыты синяками и разбиты, но у них всё хорошо.<br/>(шпионское!АУ, в тексте упоминается организация Щ.И.Т.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убежище

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the company house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569726) by [8611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8611/pseuds/8611). 



Скотт едет в Гонконг, потом в Вену, в Мумбаи и, наконец, – в Москву.

В Москве Скотт всегда вляпывается в какое-нибудь дерьмо. Его подстреливают каждый раз, неважно как упорно он пытается этого избежать. А ведь Скотт действительно гордится тем, сколько раз у него получалось уйти от пули.

Кроме Москвы. Он не имеет понятия, почему так происходит, но Москва для него – огромная яма с дерьмом, в которой тонут все его умения.

Истекая кровью, он спешно затаскивает свою задницу на конспиративную квартиру, одной рукой зажимая полупустую бутылку «Столичной», а другой надавливая на сканер отпечатков пальцев, который щелкает, загорается зеленым и наконец позволяет ему оказаться внутри.

Скотт спотыкается, сползает по стене и откидывает полы пальто, чтобы плеснуть еще водки на дыру от пули. Он стонет, когда резкая острая боль перекрывает все остальные ощущения.

– Нам пора перестать вот так встречаться.

Скотт поднимает глаза и видит Стайлза, который сидит на лоснящемся диване (кожаном, в агентстве любят интерьеры из кожи), закинув руки на спинку и лениво раздвинув колени. Широко раздвинув. Это выглядит как приглашение, но Стайлз, меняясь в лице, поднимается, вытряхивает Скотта из пальто и опускается на колени, чтобы обработать воспаленную рану у того на животе.

– В больницу? – спрашивает Стайлз, и Скотт, посмеиваясь, отрицательно мотает головой.

– Нет, блядь, ты свихнулся?

– Аптечка?

– На кухне.

Всё заканчивается тем, что, пытаясь стянуть с себя рубашку, Скотт валится на дно ванной, – ноги переброшены через бортик, а голова откинута к стенке. Бутылка катится по гладкому дну, выплескивая остатки содержимого в водосток.

– Хватит переводить хорошую водку, – Стайлз кидает на стол черный чемоданчик и начинает рыться в его содержимом. Аптечка принадлежит агентству, так что назвать её просто аптечкой было бы небольшим преуменьшением.

– Это обычная водка, – отвечает Скотт, и Стайлз помогает ему выбраться из ванной. Уложив Скотта на коврик, Стайлз садится на него, а затем берет совершенно убийственно выглядящие щипцы, чтобы покопаться во внутренностях Скотта, которого выгибает дугой до резкого стального хруста в позвоночнике. Стайлз удерживает его одной обманчиво сильной рукой: такое случалось с ними достаточно часто (всегда Москва, эта чертова гребаная Москва), и Скотт знает, что нужно попытаться не шевелиться.

– Что-нибудь серьезное? – спрашивает Скотт, но Стайлз качает головой и кидает осколки пули в стакан. Металл и стекло, соприкасаясь, издают чистый звон.

– Я не вижу серьезного кровотечения, тебе повезло – ничего важного не задето. Пуля чуть оцарапала подвздошную кость. Заживет.

Скотт знает, что заживет, потому что он в курсе всех мельчайших мест, куда можно выстрелить или ударить ножом, чтобы человек остался жив. Он и сам в этом хорош.

Стайлз зашивает рану, перевязывает её и уходит, оставив Скотта на диване. Он возвращается с двумя бокалами ракии из шкафа, который Скотт заприметил еще утром. Она была самодельной и без марки. Возможно, её оставил последний скрывающийся тут агент, который поехал на восток после работы в Сербии, Болгарии, Хорватии или еще где-то рядом.

В агентстве есть негласное правило: оставлять бар на конспиративных квартирах заполненным. Считается, что они не пьют на работе, но, когда голова трещит и раскалывается, потому что ты только что выпустил в кого-то пулю, рука сама тянется к бутылке.

Скотту нравится ракия. Она напоминает ему о трех месяцах, тех трех простых великолепных месяцах, которые он провел прячась от всего мира в маленькой сербской горной деревушке. Жители были приветливыми, еда – хорошей, а алкоголя – море. Как бы он хотел там остаться, думает Скотт иногда – в те моменты, когда за окном уже поздний вечер, а воспоминания расплываются как сигаретный дым, клубящийся из чьих-то (Эллисон) губ.

Хоть он и в стельку пьян и, вероятно, совсем немного в шоке, в конце концов их губы все равно встречаются. Стайлз делает это точно и аккуратно, а поцелуи Скотта, распластавшегося у него на коленях, получаются ускользающими и смазанными.

(В их первый раз Скотт тоже был пьян, а Стайлз трезв, но ранен).

Стайлз впивается пальцами в здоровое бедро Скотта, заставляя того изогнуться и тяжело выдохнуть в открытый рот. Они оказываются на полу, где ковер грубо врезается Скотту в спину, а боль в боку пульсирует в ритм движениям Стайлза.

Он просыпается с похмелья и без Стайлза, но это и не удивительно. Тот всё делает быстро – живи быстро, умирай молодым, говорит он, ухмыляясь, как будто цитируя, но Скотт никогда не мог понять, кого именно.

Снаружи серо и идет мокрый снег, Скотт смотрит на расписание поездов и понимает, что пора уезжать.

\---

Когда Скотт был молодым и дерзким, бил мимо цели, и Эллисон смеялась довольно, а не злобно, он не мог и представить, что окажется здесь. Не задумывался никогда, разве оно того стоило? Стайлз – да, он знает, что Стайлз много думает (слишком много) и что-то разъедает его мысли, будто он здесь не по своей воле.

И все же, перед чашкой с нетронутым кофе, он задумывается, выбрал бы это – то, чем сейчас занимается, – будь он в свое время рассудительнее, подойди к нему другие агенты, из приличных ЦРУ, МИ6 или КГБ, бесконечных буковок и циферок для изворотливых бюрократов, играющих в блиц-шахматы с людьми и бумагами.

Он был не здесь в тот раз, раненый, парализованный и разъебанный (Сирия, сообщает ему мозг, ты был в Сирии, но Скотт не задумывается об этом). Тогда он оказался в тихой комнате с белыми стенами и доктором, который улыбался слишком сладко, чтобы быть полностью спокойным.

Скотт бездумно поводит плечами до хруста в спине, и если женщина за соседним столиком замечает, что его позвоночник скорее не хрустит, а позвякивает (осколок пули к осколку пули, почти, но не совсем, что-то не такое полое), она не поворачивается и даже краем глаза не смотрит в его сторону.

– Ты собираешься это пить? – Лидия плавно садится на соседний стул и указывает своим тонким пальчиком на нетронутый кофе. Скотт отстраненно отмечает, что на её ногтях сегодня красно-коричневый лак.

– Нет, – признается он

– Я так и думала, – Лидия наклоняется через стол и делает глоток, глядя поверх его плеча дальше по улице в сторону воды.

– Ты здесь, чтобы забрать отчет? Потому что я его еще не закончил.

– Нет, просто узнать, как твои дела. Датчики показали, что три дня назад в тебя стреляли, так что Хейл послал меня проверить, как ты.

– Неплохо. Я уже подлатался.

Лидия тяжело смотрит на него поверх своей чашки с кофе.

Всё дело в том, что она наверняка знает. Лидия знает намного больше, чем остальные, даже больше, чем помощник директора Хейл, хотя не совсем понятно, как это ей удается. Скотту приходило на ум, что она могла быть тенью, как, он подозревал, и Стайлз. Взращенные в недрах агентства люди без имени, идентификационных номеров и документов, чье прошлое покрыто мраком.

– Бойд присоединится к тебе сегодня чуть позже, – Лидия меняет тему, потому что она знает, что он больше ничего не скажет, не выдаст Стайлза.

(Скотт точно не знает на кого работает Стайлз, хотя его знаний об агентстве достаточно, чтобы предположить, что это Щ.И.Т.).

– Где мы встретимся?

– Оставайся здесь, – Лидия достает из кармана телефон и протягивает ему. – Поздравляю, следующую неделю ты сотрудник ЦРУ.

– Угу, – морщится Скотт, пролистывая на экране список дел. – Слишком много возни с бумажками.

– Радуйся, что тебе не поручили убийство, как обычно дают ненадежным агентам.

– Да я счастливчик, – бормочет Скотт.

(Когда его в первый раз собирали по кусочкам, Скотт был внедрен в военное подразделение ЦРУ в качестве двойного агента. Он ненавидел каждую секунду этого задания, так что был более чем счастлив вернуться на транспортник, даже если пришлось расстаться с Эллисон. Он оставил на её туалетном столике маленького резного волка, купленного во время задания в Иркутске. И на этом всё. Просто маленький серый волк, сделанный из сибирской сосны, как напоминание о том, что Скотт вообще существовал). 

\---

Следующим утром Скотт бежит вдоль берега, оставив Бойда досыпать на конспиративной квартире. Бойд не слишком любит пробежки, предпочитая спортзал тренировкам на природе.

Скотт уже почти около резной мечети, которая стоит на выступающем из воды мысе, когда Стайлз выскальзывает из утреннего сумрака и начинает бежать с ним шаг в шаг. Скотт знает, что Стайлз бегает лучше благодаря длинным ногам, меньшему весу и большей выносливости, но тот ничего не делает, чтобы опередить его. Они останавливаются рядом с мечетью, чтобы понаблюдать, как парочка стариков удит рыбу и как люди гуськом тянутся с утренней молитвы, останавливаясь, чтобы надеть ботинки или поболтать с рыбаками.

– Ты следишь за мной? – спрашивает Скотт

– Неа, ты бы не догадался, что я слежу за тобой, – отвечает Стайлз, и это достаточно легкие слова, учитывая правду, стоящую за ними. Скотт – хороший стрелок (прекрасный стрелок, даже лучший, благодаря твердой руке и острому глазу) и чуть ли не лучший специалист по мокрым делам, которого вы можете заполучить. Но, в отличие от Стайлза, он не тень. Стайлз не убивает, Стайлз забирает. Он как призрак.

– Так что ты тут делаешь? – Скотт отводит взгляд и наблюдает за бродячим котом, который, прижавшись к земле, подкрадывается к одному из ведер с рыбой. В последний момент старик поворачивается и топает ногой, прогоняя кота прочь. Кот прячется под скамейку, помахивая хвостом, без сомнения планируя вторую попытку.

– Я здесь вместе с Лидией, – просто отвечает Стайлз, потому что, конечно же, он с ней. Сиамские близнецы, наводящие ужас, и всё такое. Стайлз и Лидия составляют совершенный дуэт. В определенных кругах ходят слухи об агенте под кодовым именем «Близнецы», который может быть в двух местах одновременно. На самом деле это просто Стайлз и Лидия, действующие как одно смертоносное целое.

Стайлз бежит дальше, и Скотт следует за ним, пока они не оказываются около дома в конце улицы. Скотт думает, что это конспиративная квартира, но Стайлз вынимает ключ из своего кроссовка, и Скотт попадает в уютную просторную квартиру, которая выглядит слишком личной, чтобы быть чем-то кроме как домом.

– Это твоё? – Скотт по-настоящему удивлен. Он мог бы сказать, что тут немного вульгарно для Стайлза, но в действительности он не имеет никакого представления о предпочтениях Стайлза в дизайне интерьеров.

– Лидии. Она сказала, что это был подарок на восемнадцатилетие.

– Я думал...

– Так и есть. По завещанию от родителей, ей только надо было стать совершеннолетней. Забавно, она здесь все вроде как ненавидит. Думаю, она бы сожгла тут всё и сделала ремонт, но ведь это – единственное, что у неё осталось.

Стайлз вроде бы шутит, но улыбка затрагивает только его губы. Скотт смотрит на стены (смеющаяся пара, мокрые после игр в пруду собаки, абстрактные картины, судя по всему, написанные одним и тем же художником), когда Стайлз внезапно оказывается совсем близко, невесомо проводя ладонью поверх швов на ране Скотта, а рот застывает в дюйме от его губ.

– Швы порвутся, – отмечает Скотт

– Я зашью, – говорит Стайлз. Потом Стайлз, тесно прижавшись к Скотту, тянет его вглубь квартиры, не глядя, будто у него глаза на затылке. В итоге они оказываются распластанными на обеденном столе (оставляя полосы на его пыльной поверхности), сбивая на пол вазу с искусственными цветами.

Горячие губы Стайлза выжигают на коже Скотта неслышные обещания. Просто слова, бессмысленные слова, которые Стайлз впечатывает в его спину вдоль позвоночника, обводя изодранные шрамы, проходящие через фазы луны, которые Скотт набил у себя на пояснице еще в колледже.

Когда швы расходятся, Стайлз кладет поверх них в защитном жесте свою руку, шепчет Скотту на ухо:

_всё в порядке я зашью я разберусь прости меня не нужно еще шрамов пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста, –_

и оставляет смазанный кровавый след ладони на животе Скотта, когда кончает, дрожа и сжимая пальцы.

Позже, в подтверждение своих слов, Стайлз перевязывает его, и до следующей их встречи проходит так много времени, что единственное, что остается у Скотта – след от шрама.

\---

– Скорость ветра 6 миль в час с северо-запада.

Бойд сидит достаточно близко, так что когда Скотт двигает рукой, его локоть касается плеча Бойда. Это простое движение, как ни странно, успокаивает.

– Вижу цель, – выдыхает Скотт. Мужчина как дурак стоит на палубе своей яхты и флиртует с девушкой вполовину младше него. Заказ ему передала Эрика, и ее ухмылка явно говорила, что она будет очень рада, когда этот мудак исчезнет с горизонта. За плечами у Эрики – длинная вереница мокрых дел, и это заметно. Скотт был вынужден смириться с таким пониманием правосудия, она же родилась с этим. Сначала он ее за это ненавидел. Теперь просто хочет так же спокойно относиться к работе и понимает, что чувствует к Эрике только зависть.

Скотт не знает, кто этот человек, просто агентство хочет, чтобы он умер (заказы всегда приходят с самого верха, так что, скорее всего, это Щ.И.Т), поэтому Скотт не слишком задумывается, когда глубоко выдыхает и нажимает на спусковой крючок.

Мужчина падает, его бокал с шампанским разбивается о палубу. Месиво из крови и мозгов оказывается на девушке, которая начинает визжать, впиваясь ногтями себе в лицо. Скотт не слышит это, но может наблюдать сквозь прицел. Он морщится, ненавидя себя в этот момент, до тех пор пока не чувствует, как Бойд кладет руку ему на плечо. Скотт поднимает на него тяжелый злобный взгляд.

– Оно того не стоит, – говорит ему Бойд, и Скотт ловко разбирает свою М110. Разобранная винтовка в его руках ощущается чем-то странным, почти чужеродным, и Скотт понимает, что очередной срыв уже близко. Слишком часто в последнее время внутри него что-то ломается, и он прячется от всего мира в какой-нибудь сербской горной деревушке.

– Хей, – произносит Бойд, когда через пару километров они добираются до автобусной остановки. – Подумываешь свалить?

Скотт цепляется пальцами за лямки своего рюкзака и качает головой:

– Всё в порядке. Через пару дней я снова буду в строю.

Бойд окидывает его долгим суровым взглядом, как будто видя Скотта насквозь за всем этим словесным дерьмом. В итоге Бойд кивает и уходит в направлении автобуса. Лучше всего прекратить эти пляски, доехав автостопом из Франции до Швейцарии, а в Цюрихе сесть на самолет. Неплохой вариант, учитывая ту прорву времени, которую Скотт провел болтаясь по Европе в тесных автобусах и поездах.

По его часам путь до шоссе занимает 47 минут. Всю дорогу он думает о девушке с яхты, которая в его голове начинает превращаться в Лидию, Стайлза и потом, конечно же, в Эллисон. Потому что рано или поздно все его цели становятся Эллисон, и это точно когда-нибудь втянет его в неприятности.

Скотт привычным движением вытягивает руку и не задумывается, сколько проходит времени, пока рядом с ним не тормозит маленький вишневый Фиат 500 с немецкими номерами. Он так много думает об Эллисон, что когда видит её на месте водителя, то не сразу понимает, насколько это странно.

– Скотт? – она так же сбита с толку. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает он, таращась на неё.

– Ты первый, – в голосе Эллисон звучит тот самый вызов, по которому он так скучал.

– Путешествую, – это самое простое, что может соврать Скотт, при условии, что Эллисон не заглянет в его испанский паспорт, запрятанный в заднем кармане, в котором, разумеется, нет его настоящего имени. – А ты?

– Путешествую, – и то, как легко она это произносит, расставляет всё по своим местам у него в голове. В её голосе те же интонации, что и у него.

Так что это ложь. Очень-очень хорошая ложь. Точнее сказать, профессиональная. Лицо Эллисон застывает, пока Скотт тянется через открытое окно к бардачку. Когда он нашаривает итальянский паспорт и поднимает глаза, к его голове приставлено дуло пистолета. Он пристально смотрит на Эллисон, но лица обоих совершенно невозмутимы, так что он облокачивается на окно машины и открывает паспорт.

– Анна Мария Галло, – читает Скотт. – Не слишком-то ты похожа на Анну Марию. ЦРУ?

Эллисон смотрит на него, как будто складывая кусочки мозаики, но в итоге опускает пистолет и прячет его куда-то рядом с сиденьем. Он возвращает ей паспорт и наблюдает, как она засовывает его во внутренний карман пиджака, пытаясь понять, есть ли у неё ещё что-то, что можно использовать как оружие.

– Я должна была следить за тобой, тогда, в прошлый раз. Мое начальство думало, что ты двойной агент, – спокойно произносит Эллисон. – Хотя всё остальное было неплохо.

– Неплохо?

– Ты знаешь, о чем я. Мы думали, что тебя разоблачили.

– Спать со мной тоже было заданием?

– А вот это, – жестко отвечает Эллисон, – был полностью мой выбор.

Они прожигают друг друга взглядами еще некоторое время, и Скотт успевает насчитать несколько ударов сердца, прежде чем Эллисон наклоняется и, вздохнув, открывает дверь.

– Залезай. Я не оставлю тебя умирать от переедания сыра и вина на юге Франции.

– На самом деле звучит весьма неплохо, – беспечно произносит Скотт, пока садится в машину. Интересно, как, черт возьми, он мог подумать, что ехать автостопом – хорошая идея. Он слишком высокий для европейских машин, так же, как для автобусов и поездов.

Скотт считает мили, которые наматывает счетчик. Он отрешенно думает, что Эллисон едет на запад, а не на восток, но ничего не говорит ей.

– Итак, – произносит Эллисон через некоторое время, осторожно, как будто изучая того серого волка, которого Скотт оставил на её комоде. – Ты ушел в свободное плаванье?

– Нет, твое начальство было право, – Эллисон пронзительно смотрит на него, её руки вздрагивают, сильнее сжимая руль. – Я работаю на Щ.И.Т.

К чести Эллисон, она продолжает вести плавно, как будто он сейчас не признался, что работает на самых мерзких из всех мерзавцев.

\---

Они останавливаются в парижском отеле (таком дорогом, каким только может быть отель в Париже; но траты их обоих снова берут на себя организации, хотя, когда они вернутся домой, Эллисон светит до хрена бумажной возни, потому что никто никогда не говорил, что ЦРУ хорошо относится к тратам).

Ещё когда между ними что-то было (чем бы оно ни было, «неплохо» – это не самая лучшая похвала), Скотт в своей обычной манере влюбленного щенка говорил, что однажды возьмет её в Париж, где они бы гуляли по Елисейским полям, глядя на огни вокруг. Эллисон была в восторге.

Впрочем, судя по тому, как она ориентировалась на улицах двадцатого округа и дружески болтала с хозяином гостиницы, она бывала здесь раньше. И наверняка не раз.

– Работала здесь в посольстве под глубоким прикрытием, – говорит она в качестве объяснения, так что, конечно же, она тут была.

– Чувствую себя Брэдом Питтом, – ворчит Скотт, кидая свою сумку на пол их крошечного двухместного номера. Она издает хорошо различимый глухой стук, который заставляет Эллисон пристально взглянуть на сумку. – М110.

– Ты о чем?

– Брэд Питт или винтовка?

– Брэд Питт.

– «Мистер и Миссис Смит»?

Эллисон секунду непонимающе смотрит на него, прежде чем начать смеяться, падая на кровать и утирая лицо руками.

– Только не надейся на разрушительный секс.

– Я и не думал об этом.

Он действительно не думал об этом, и так сказать проще, чем упоминать, что трахался с тем, кто был поставлен наблюдать за ним, когда он был пьяным и разбитым.

Они проходят сквозь кладбище в нескольких кварталах от отеля и садятся на газон, с которого открывается вид на Эйфелеву башню, передавая друг другу упаковку Киндера. Время года уже достаточно позднее, так что листья лениво закручиваются в вихри на мостовой.

– Итак, – говорит Эллисон, разламывая пальцами кусочек шоколада. – Ты – агент Щ.И.Т.а.

– Ну, во внутреннем подразделении агентства, но да.

– И как давно?

– Они прибрали меня к рукам, когда мне было 24.

– Немного поздновато для Щ.И.Т.а.

– Я был в морской пехоте, помнишь?

Эллисон смотрит на него краем глаза, как будто снова складывая в голове кусочки мозаики.

– Я считала, что до этого момента ты мне лгал. Это не было прикрытием?

– Нет, я действительно был в морской пехоте. Я записался сразу после школы, так что Щ.И.Т. забрал меня прямо из морпехов.

– Шрам на твоей спине – это Щ.И.Т. или пехота?

– СВУ и врачи Щ.И.Т.а

Эллисон тихо хмыкает и, вздыхая, поворачивается к Скотту.

– Моим заданием было только наблюдение. На самом деле мне было приказано не общаться с тобой за пределами кофейни. Так что когда я говорила, что всё остальное было по моему собственному желанию, это была правда.

(Когда они встретились, Эллисон работала в кофейне. Прикрытие – понимает Скотт).

– Ох, – вот и всё, что он может произнести. – У тебя были проблемы?

– Нет, – Эллисон пожимает плечами. – В любом случае они посчитали это хорошей идеей. И я смогла перестать притворяться, что знаю, как управляться с кофемашиной.

– Ты наверняка можешь говорить на куче языков, стрелять из всего, что попадется тебе под руку, но не можешь справиться с кофемашиной? – улыбается про себя Скотт.

– На четырех. И я могу разобрать М110 быстрее тебя.

– Ну, зато я могу сделать эспрессо.

Эллисон смеется настоящим, искренним смехом, без малейшего намека на злость, и Скотт откидывается назад, опирается на локти и, ухмыляясь, смотрит на неё. Ветер играет с её волосами и напоминает Скотту о том, что превыше всего остального: ему по-настоящему нравилась Эллисон. Да и сейчас, видимо, нравится, с учетом того, как часто она возникает в его мыслях.

Но Эллисон была такой идеальной, каким он никогда не был, так что вместо этого он со Стайлзом. Они подходят друг другу, соединяясь подобно осколкам в странном симбиотическом союзе, основанном на крови и синяках. И все же в голове Скотта эти двое обычно спутываются и размываются. 

\---

Они летят в Штаты вместе, так что когда они приземляются в Далласе, Скотт не удивляется, увидев среди встречающих Лидию, принимая во внимание то, что он на неделю ушел в самоволку, творя в Париже вместе с Эллисон всё это тупое туристическое дерьмо.

(В итоге они съездили в эту поездку, хотя и не так, как планировал Скотт).

Однако Лидия явно удивлена, заметив его, пока Эллисон обнимает (а потом и целует) её.

– Ох, – вот всё, что может сказать Скотт, приоткрыв от удивления рот. Глаза у Лидии огромные, как у оленя в свете фар, а Эллисон смущенно смотрит куда-то между ними.

– Так это твой Скотт? Этот Скотт? Скотт – твой бывший?

– Да, а что? – Эллисон немного отодвигается от Лидии. – Вы знакомы?

– Ну, – произносит Скотт, – это такой щекотливый вопрос.

– В чем…ох, – всякое выражение стекает с лица Эллисон, оно становится спокойным и безучастным. – Похоже, меня соблазнило пол Щ.И.Т.а.

На выражение лица Лидии стоит посмотреть, потому что, насколько Скотт в курсе, это первый раз за всю жизнь, когда её обставили. А ведь она была в Щ.И.Т.е со дня основания. Восхитительный момент.

Скотт оставляет их выяснять отношения (а он знает, что они будут это делать) и, прежде чем вылететь в Сан-Франциско, останавливается на два дня в Мэриленде, в единственном доме, который он действительно может назвать своим, с его настоящим именем на документах и нормальным ключом от входной двери.

Он убирает М110 в подвал (удивительно, что только можно протащить в самолет с техникой Щ.И.Т.а) и проверяет, не срабатывала ли сигнализация с тех пор, как он уехал на долгие месяцы. А потом почти подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда замечает за кухонным столом Стайлза – бледного, в рубашке, испачканной кровью из длинного пореза у ключиц. Нож – автоматически всплывает у Скотта в голове. Вероятнее всего, до кости.

– Нам пора перестать вот так встречаться, – говорит Скотт, и Стайлз выдавливает из себя слабую усмешку.

– У тебя есть аптечка?

– Конечно.

Стайлз садится на высокий стул у стойки, так, что его колени касаются бедер Скотта, когда он становится между его раздвинутых ног. Рана неглубокая, но кость всё-таки задета, и начинается заражение, так что Скотт протягивает антибиотики и тайно дает себе зарок оттащить его к врачу, если через два дня состояние не улучшится.

Если Стайлз всё еще будет здесь через два дня.

– Ты в курсе, что твоя напарница и моя бывшая встречаются? – спрашивает Скотт после того, как Стайлз приходит в себя и они сидят на заднем крыльце, потягивая дешевое пиво. Заходящее солнце окрашивает мир вокруг в оранжевый и красный, а тени удлиняются и густеют.

– Я слышал, что она присмотрела себе кого-то, – Скотт не уверен, что хочет знать, как Стайлз заполучил эту информацию. – Но не представлял, что это была твоя бывшая.

Они молчат еще некоторое время, а потом Стайлз поднимается, отставляет свое пиво и забирается к Скотту на колени, стягивая через голову рубашку.

(Скотт счастлив до глубины души, что его дом защищен полосой деревьев и у него нет любящих подглядывать за другими соседей).

Как обычно, у Стайлза вкус искр и меди, и почему-то это напоминает Скотту их первый раз, когда они все в крови и синяках отчаянно трахались у стены, оставляя на ней красные полосы. Это странное воспоминание, и Скотту кажется, что оно наполовину выдумано им самим. Но он знает, что у него великолепная память и что у Стайлза есть такие же воспоминания, просто с другими ранами и надломами. Как и в Москве (всегда эта Москва), внутри него плескался алкоголь, и это приносило хаос в мир огней, которые наполняли его память как созвездия в туманную ночь.

– Хей, – произносит Скотт, прерываясь на мгновение, потому что это воспоминание вызывает другое; вопрос, который уже долгое время тихо пульсировал у него в голове. – Ты ведь как Лидия, да?

– Да, – хриплым голосом отвечает Стайлз, – как Лидия.

Он проводит языком по своим ярко-красным губам, прежде чем коснуться спины Скотта, танцуя пальцами вдоль позвоночника. От T6 до L2.

– У тебя есть трансплантанты, – бормочет Стайлз, прижавшись к уху Скотта. – Каждый раз, когда ты выгибаешься, они щёлкают, как будто кто-то жмет на курок. Ты был парализован?

– Три дня, если верить Щ.И.Т.у, – выдыхает Скотт, прикрыв глаза. Он может чувствовать пальцы Стайлза, скользящие по его коже так близко к металлу под ней.

– Хорошо, – Стайлз тянется вперед, чтобы поцеловать его. – Хорошо, долой секреты.

Последний кусочек встает на свое место, и Скотт проводит руками по бокам Стайлза, восхищаясь теплотой нетронутой кожи под своими ладонями.

**Author's Note:**

> СВУ - самодельное взрывное устройство


End file.
